Ghost Stories
is the 243rd episode in Stampy's Lovely World. See the list of Ghostly Happenings in Hauntings. Join Stampy as he tells spo''oky stories to Lee on a particularly ''gloomy night. ''Learn the mysteries ''of Stampy's Lovely World and learn how a happy world can turn into sweet dreams. At the end of the video Stampy says "Don't worry, we are perfectly safe, nothing can hurt us here!". It than pans out to show Hit the Target and his Lunar Friends watching Stampy. This episode chronicles the creepy side of Stampy's world's history. Synopsis Stampy tries to go to bed for Halloween but Lee is too excited. He tells 3 ghost stories to make Lee sleep. Other Hauntings Other stories of hauntings and ghosts of his world can be found on the hauntings page. Plot Stampy greets us with a spooky tone telling us that it will be an extra spooky Minecraft video. He greets Lee as he comes out of the large painting. Lee tells Stampy that he can't sleep so Stampy tells him 3 ghost stories. Ghost Dogs This video chronicles the tragic deaths of Gregory, Stampygoodnose, Snowy, Porky, Guilty Bark, Lucky, Chicken, Tikka, Cedric, Arrow, Oreo, The Arbiter, Spring, Sparky, and Aqua. The video then reveals that every night, they rise from the dead as ghosts and dance in Stampy's Clubhouse. Evil Mr. Pork Chop Stampy tells Lee about Evil Mr. Pork Chop's past. He was once a man, who was a shepherd who tended pigs. He always wanted his pigs to win the contest, but he always got second place. One day, a witch comes to him and says that he will win if he gives her all of his pigs and keeps the biggest. He does so, and transforms into a Pigman. The witch then laughs at him for being greedy for winning and actually giving pigs away. Mr. Porkchop is then shown inside a cell in Googlie's Manor, and he escapes from it. He then goes to the pigpen, hoping he can find the witch again. Googlies Island Historical Fiction This story talks about the history of one of the oldest locations in Stampy's World- Googlie's Island. Before, googlies were not hostile, and left the land as they found it. They were ruled by King Creeper. One day, a human named Steve arrived at the place, killed animals, cut down trees, and killed Googlies. After he started disturbing the peacefulness of the world, the Googlies tried to get rid of him. Then King Creeper blows up Steve's House, sacrificing himself. Steve then leaves the place. However, Googlies have been hostile ever since, and they are often found on Googlie's Island to pay tribute to their own deceased leader. After the three stories, Stampy realizes it's Halloween, and says goodbye to the audience. The scene then pans out of the house where Hit the Target and the Lunar Friends are standing. Features Characters * Stampy * L for Lee x * Hit the Target (No lines/brief cameo) * Lunar Friends (No lines/brief cameo) In Ghost Stories * All dogs (Ghost Dogs) * Evil Mr. Pork Chop * Old Woman (Witch) * Googlies (Zombies, creepers, spiders, skeletons) (Non-speaking cameos) * Human (Steve) * Wall-e * Willow (as Statues) * King Creeper * Silverfish (cameo) * Wither Skeleton (cameo) * Cave Spider (cameo) Locations * Stampy's Clubhouse * Stampy's house * Default Grass Biome * Googlies Manor * All dog graves * Stampy's Funland Music Soundtracks * Ambience (C418) Stories This section contains the three stories told by Stampy in the video. If you havent' watched the video beware of major spoilers. Due to Lee not being able to fall asleep Stampy decides to tell him three ghost stories all in a rhyming poetic fashion. The Story and Rise of Stampy's Ghost Dogs Evil Mr. Pork Chops Story The History of Googlies Island Story Trivia * Due to Lee's departure, this was the final Halloween special he was in. * This video was uploaded on a Friday which is not typically a SLW video day. * This episode reveals Evil Mr. Pork Chops backstory. * This episode reveals Googlies Islands backstory. * This episode is the first appearance of Porky, Guilty Bark, Snowy, Chicken, Stampygoodnose, Spring, Arrow, Oreo, Tikka, Cedric, Lucky, Aqua, The Arbiter, Sparky, and Gregory since their respective death episodes. * First appearance of the Witch. * First appearance of the Creeper King. * This episode is the second most edited episode in Stampy's Lovely World. The first being Stampy to the Moon. * This episode features the most characters out of any other SLW video, totaling at 24 with Porky, Guilty Bark, Snowy, Chicken, Stampygoodnose, Spring, Arrow, Oreo, Tikka, Cedric, Lucky, Aqua, The Arbiter, Sparky, Gregory, Stampy, Lee, The Lunar Friends, Evil Mr. Pork Chop, King Creeper, the Witch, Hit the Target, and Steve. * Stampy commented on this video saying this was his third video in 4 days saying he must be spoiling us all. * The format was based off of the annual Simpsons Halloween Special, Treehouse of Horror. * Peter, Twizzle, Bizzle, Wizzle, Bob, Sam, Terry, Tibs, Sparky, Spring, Gregory, Tikka, Bowser, Cedric, The Arbiter, Aqua, Arrow, Stampygoodnose, Oreo, Cedric, Squid, Sqaishey, Netty, WeeWeeGaming, Agent Cal, Snowy, Chicken, Lucky, Agatha, Betsy Boo Boo, Jangles, Ed, Mrs. Spider, Isaac, Larry Love, Porky and Rosie rise from the dead as ghosts and dance in the Clubhouse. * The video is the only Stampy's Lovely World video where his dog Stampygoodnose appears. He never appeared in any other videos and was only mentioned * The video was ranked the best seasonal special by Stampy. Video Minecraft Xbox- Ghost Stories 243 Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Hit the Target Category:Special Videos Category:Halloween Videos Category:Episodes focusing on the Creeper King Category:Episodes focusing on L for Lee x Category:Episodes where the Poop Monster doesn't appear Category:Episodes where a dog rises from the dead Category:Episodes focusing on Dead Dogs Category:Episodes focusing on Googlies Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles under construction